Artemis Fowl Character Theme Songs
by AuroxTheLander
Summary: Now a set of drabbles for each character's theme song. I take requests.
1. Chapter 1

This is technically is a list. These are the songs I think of when I read the Artemis Fowl books. Character by character, book by book.

Artemis Fowl II: This Ain't a Scene; It's an Arms Race by Fall Out Boy. Especially in the first and second books, but throughout the whole series. Also Unwell by Matchbox 20 in book seven

Holly Short: Decode by Paramore. Second book and on. Do It Like a Dude by Jessie J throughout the whole series.

Foaly: Paranoid by the Jonas Brothers. The whole series.

Commander Root: Another One Bites the Dust by either Queen or Glee cast; take your pick. For obvious and tear-jerking reasons, this is only from one to four.

Artemis Fowl I: Anything Like Me by Brad Paisley. Obviously just the concept and not the exact lyrics. Books two through seven so far.

Angeline Fowl: Army Of Love by Kerli. Because she's gonna take over the world with an army of love. . Books 2+ (I hope eight. That be totally weird if just randomly changed Arty's mom.)

Mulch Diggums: Do You Like Waffles by Parry Gripp. Because he likes waffles. And all other food. A lot. Whole series.

Opal Koiboi: I Feel Pretty by Julie Andrews. While she has the narcissism issue.

Trouble Kelp: Girl All the Bad Guys Want by Bowl For Soup. Whole Series.

Butler: Butler can share with Commander Root. They are, after all, kindred spirits.

Juliet: Beat It by Michael Jackson. All throughout. And Just A Girl by No Doubt.


	2. Artemis: Arms Race

**_This ain't a scene, it's an arms race._**

I am an arms dealer,

fitting you with weapons in the form of words.

Don't really care which side wins

Long as the room keeps singing, that's just the business I'm in.

* * *

><p>Artemis Fowl II was selling particularly dangerous weapons to two warring nations. He didn't honestly care who won,as long as they kept buying from him. These deals would help him get his father back.<p>

* * *

><p>This ain't a scene it's a God damn arms race.<p>

This ain't a scene it's a God damn arms race.

This ain't a scene it's a God damn arms race.

I'm not a shoulder to cry on, but I digress.

* * *

><p>I'm a leading man,<p>

The lies I weave are oh so intricate.

Oh so intricate.

I'm a leading man,

The lies I weave are oh so intricate.

Oh so intricate.

Oh so intricate.

* * *

><p>The lies kept getting deeper and deeper. Necessary lies they were, but lies nonetheless. All he hoped for was that the fairies wouldn't call his bluffs. That was an important part of the plan. That was life or death, and not just for him. For Butler and Juliet also, and both of his parents.<p>

* * *

><p>I wrote the gospel on giving up.<p>

You look pretty sinking.

But the real bombshells have already sunk.

Prima donnas of the gutter.

Tonight we're painting your trash gold.

While you sleep.

Crashing not like hips or cars, no, more like p-p-p-parties

* * *

><p>"Good luck, Captain Short," She glared at him in pure hatred."but I believe I just won."She was dangerously pretty, especially angry."The gold is on its way here." It couldn't be true. "You'll die, you know."<p>

* * *

><p>This ain't a scene, it's a God damn arms race.<p>

This ain't a scene, it's a God damn arms race.

This ain't a scene, it's a God damn arms race.

Bandwagon's full. Please, catch another.

* * *

><p>An arms race with the fairies.<p>

And one he intended to win.

One he needed to win.

There was room for no more errors.

* * *

><p>I'm a leading man,<p>

the lies I weave are oh so intricate.

Oh so intricate.

I'm a leading man,

the lies I weave are oh so intricate.

Oh so intricate.

* * *

><p>All the boys who the dance floor didn't love.<p>

All the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough.

Sing, until your lungs give out.

* * *

><p>Holly stifled a laughed at the sight.<p>

Artemis Fowl tripping over a rock.

"Whatcha laughing at?"

She stumbled over her words.

* * *

><p>This ain't a scene it's a God damn arms race.<p>

This ain't a scene it's a God damn arms race.

This ain't a scene it's a God damn arms race.

This ain't a scene it's a God damn arms race.

This ain't a scene it's a God damn arms race.

This ain't a scene it's a God damn arms race.

I'm a leading man,

the lies I weave are oh so intricate.

Oh so intricate.

I'm a leading man,

the lies I weave are oh so intricate.

Oh so intricate.

**_Okay, so I'll admit, my first attempts looked way better on Microsoft word. Let's just say they deleted alot of the spaces in transfer. Hope you like it!_**


	3. Angeline: Army of Love

_**Army of Love**_

Say it loud,

Uh huh, uh huh uh huh.

We love to, love to love ya.

Love to love to love ya.

Say it loud,

Uh huh, uh huh uh huh.

We love to, love to love ya.

Love to love to love ya.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the study door. "Come in," sounded Artemis II's voice. Angeline tiptoed in; as if afraid she may disturb him more.<p>

"Working on something important?" she asked. He nodded. "And what would that be?" A slow smile crept across his face.

"A distraction for the twins," he answered. And without any more warning, Angeline wrapped her arms around her son.

* * *

><p>Put my name on the line for love,<p>

Cause this is what I've been waiting for.

I saw it all like a sign above

So follow me,

Follow me.

* * *

><p>"Your mother is a good role model, Artemis," Holly stated matter-of-factly. "You should listen to her more often. The genius in question scowled.<p>

"Perhaps I should, considering we wouldn't be here if I did," he replied.

"Then you definitely should. It must be a sign."

* * *

><p>Tell me, baby, that you love me.<p>

There's nothing higher, higher than me.

If love and freedom's all that we need

Follow me.

Follow me.

* * *

><p>"Don't you want to tell me something, Arty?" Angeline asked.<p>

"Good night, Mother," Artemis said with a note of finality. Angeline attempted a scowl after he closed his door, but found the expression uncomfortable. At least he was closer to saying it. After all, how hard could it be to tell his own mother he loved her?

* * *

><p>Say it loud,<p>

Uh huh, uh huh uh huh.

We love to, love to love ya.

Love to love to love ya.

Say it loud,

Uh huh, uh huh uh huh.

We love to, love to love ya.

Love to love to love ya.

I put my name on the line for love,

Together we'll break down the walls.

This is a different kind of war.

So follow me,

Follow me.

* * *

><p>"Timmy, please?"<p>

"No, Angeline, I don't think it will do much good."

"We could at least try. Leave him alone with the twins and a hidden camera or two. What harm could it do? I want to see his walls break down."

There was a sigh. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Tell me baby that you love me,<p>

There's nothing higher, higher than me.

If love and freedom's all that we need

Follow me.

Follow me.

Come one, come all.

Building an army, an army of love.

Calm down, just calm down.

Building an army, and army of love.

* * *

><p>"I am going to shape you up one at a time if I have to, boys," she told her two sons. Myles looked up at with wide eyes Artemis as if to ask if she would really do such a thing. The latter had equally wide eyes as he nodded down at him.<p>

* * *

><p>Say it loud,<p>

Uh huh, uh huh uh huh.

We love to, love to love ya.

Love to love to love ya.

Say it loud,

Uh huh, uh huh uh huh.

We love to, love to love ya.

Love to love to love ya.

So let's go on, let's go on,

On and on for love.

Let's go on, let's go on,

On and on for love.

Tell me baby that you love me.

There's nothing higher, higher than me.

If love and freedom's all that we need,

Follow me.

Follow me.

Say it loud,

Uh huh, uh huh uh huh.

We love to, love to love ya.

Love to love to love ya.

Say it loud,

Uh huh, uh huh uh huh.

We love to, love to love ya.

Love to love to love ya.

We love to, love to love ya.

Love to, love to love ya.

_**Hope you love to, love to love it!**_


End file.
